031515doirryspor
07:04 GT: ~Ryʃpor marcheʃ down the hall towardʃ Doir. Hiʃ eyeʃ are pvffy. It lookʃ aʃ if he'ʃ been crying profvʃely.~ 07:05 GA: Dina looks up from her phone, having just read Sami's memo. "uhh, how you doin, buddy?" 07:06 GT: ~"Yovr mateʃprit mvʃt die," he ʃnarlʃ. "I reqveʃt yovr aid in thiʃ endeavovr."~ 07:07 GA: "whoa, hold on." She stands up. "let's not do anything rash." 07:07 GT: ~"HE KILLED MY ʃON."~ 07:07 GA: "i know, and that's pretty fuckin cold, but killing more people will solve nothing." 07:09 GT: ~Hiʃ face hardenʃ. "It will prevent fvrther tragedy."~ 07:10 GA: "nununo. it will be more tragedy. first off, i dont think you could take nate, hope is like super fucking powerful. secondly, even if i can take nate, or we could take him together or whatever, that's a horrible idea." 07:14 GT: ~"ʃo yov're taking hiʃ ʃide," he ʃayʃ, taking a ʃtep back.~ 07:15 GA: "no, im staying on the side of 'lets not kill more people.' like, im pissed at nate too, what he did was super evil, and jack-y, and also he hasnt talked to me in forever so fuck him, but fighting him wont solve anything." 07:17 GT: ~"I WILL NOT LET HIM GO FREE," he ʃnarlʃ. "He haʃ finally done what he haʃ been threatening to do for ʃweepʃ."~ 07:18 GA: "look, man, i know ive been making pretty good strides lately, but when im the voice of reason you really have to ask yourself if what youre doing is okay" 07:19 GA: "im sure sami's already punished nate for this if she knows about it." 07:19 GT: ~"It iʃ not enovgh."~ 07:20 GA: "alright, then what are you intending to do? ill come with you, but im not helping if it's bad." 07:20 GT: ~"I intend to kill him."~ 07:20 GT: ~"Permanently."~ 07:20 GT: ~"Then I ʃhall track down the one who killed hiʃ dreamʃelf and do the ʃame."~ 07:22 GA: "ok, those are not very good ideas" 07:22 GA: "for like, a bunch of reasons" 07:22 GT: ~"Name them. I ʃhall refvte them all."~ 07:23 GA: "killing them wont stop the pain of loss, and will just bring it to others." 07:24 GA: "also, theres like a 99% chance that the death was caused by a twink." 07:24 GT: ~"Killing him will bring mvch-needed cloʃvre to all thoʃe who have been hvrt by Thiago'ʃ death."~ 07:24 GA: "no it wont" 07:24 GT: ~"Yeʃ. It WILL."~ 07:25 GA: "look, i know youre hurting, but this is not the way to go about closure." 07:25 GT: ~"THEN WHAT DO YOV ʃVGGEʃT I DO?" he ʃcreamʃ. "MY ʃON Iʃ DEAD, AND HIʃ MVRDERER WALKʃ FREE."~ 07:26 GA: "if you kill him, you're just as bad as him." 07:26 GT: ~"THEN ʃO BE IT."~ 07:26 GA: "if you kill him, people will kill you!" 07:27 GT: ~"I will die happy knowing Thiago haʃ been avenged."~ 07:27 GA: "vengeance solves nothing, ryspor. when all is said and done even more people will be dead and even more people will be hurting." 07:29 GT: ~"What if it waʃ Lily?" he ʃayʃ ʃvddenly.~ 07:29 GT: ~"What if Nate had killed yovr davghter? Wovld yov ʃay the ʃame?"~ 07:30 GA: "id accept it. im not her father, and i wouldnt kill more to ease my pain." 07:30 GA: "and she is a danger to others and herself already without having cheated up to immense power." 07:31 GT: ~He ʃtepʃ back, going aʃhen with ʃhock, diʃbelief, and rage.~ 07:32 GA: Dina looks at him with sadness in her eyes. "do what you wish, if it makes you feel better. im going to go investigate." 07:40 GT: ~"Fine." Ryʃpor tvrnʃ to walk away.~ 07:42 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe I ʃhovld not have expected any better from yov."~ 07:43 GA: Dina sighs, and flies off.